


Operation Starbomb Cleanup

by orphan_account



Category: Dead Rising, Game Grumps
Genre: Aftermath, Dan Hunt, F/M, Girl From The Costume Shop, Hot Topic, I am tagging chapter names too, I might write a sequel or something, I'll tag this as whatever I want, Kevin's Request, Lot's of characters, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Modern Day Link, My name is Markiplier, New Jersey, Ninja hunting, Puckered lips, Sadness, Smoke breaks, Starbomb - Freeform, Suzy's spotlight, The Brunette From The Monitor, You got Cox, Zombies, care for a cupcake?, cutting camera's, damn it Brian, depends on how much people like this, don't let your heart win, dying hopes, fite me, guts and guns, look at what you've done, people is gonna die, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing catching his eye was the sight of a grey haired male, arms crossed tight over his chest and holding a lit cigarette. He kept himself leaned back onto the dull gray exit the rooftop. “Look, mister Hanson has come to save the fuckin’ day, wooptido." He mumbled under his breath.</p><p>(Dead rising Grumps AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoke Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin Hanson, reporter and animator heads to Starbomb mall after catching word of the outbreak there. He arrives, soon meeting a bitter man from the rooftop. After all hell breaks loose in the the mall, Arin meets a small group of survivors who seem great full for Arin's arrival.

“Alright big guy, have fun spending three days here.” The chopper driver called, glancing at the brunette. His breath hitched as he got out of the helicopter. Arin Hanson, reporter and animator stood on the rooftop of Starbomb Mall located in a small town. Today would be his big break, the day he catches real live undead. People will finally take his work for something more than a weird artistic piece.  He nodded, watching the helicopter fly off.

This town has had plenty of people reporting zombie like creatures attacking the place. To say the least, Arin’s curiosity was peaked. He’d jumped to get a hold of his scoop before anyone else tried. Arin had heard of some popular reporter attempting to get live showing of the creatures but he’d soon lost it. He was iffy on the details, the brunette wasn’t much of a news guy.

The first thing catching his eye was the sight of a grey haired male, arms crossed tight over his chest and holding a lit cigarette. He kept himself leaned back onto the dull gray exit the rooftop. “Look, mister Hanson has come to save the fuckin’ day, wooptido.” He mumbled under his breath.

Arin narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the male. “How do you know my name?” He asked, one finger tapping the camera around his neck. “What’s happening here?”

“I think you’d understand better if you saw it for yourself.” The guy answered, taking a large inhale of the cancer stick before puffing it out into the air. “And I’ve heard all about you, Arin Hanson. Trust me, I’ve done research before.” He replied, glancing at him. “Call me Brian.” He introduced himself, voice lacking any care for people around him.

He nodded slowly, watching Brian carefully. “What are you doing up here?” He asked, glancing at the silver watch on his wrist. The current time read out nine o’ four am.

“Waiting… Just waiting. Go on, have an adventure in the mall.” Brian ushered to the door on his right, ignoring any further questions Arin asked him. The older male took yet another inhale and exhale of the drug. “Have a fantastic time.” He mumbled, watching Arin push the door open. “Asshole.” Brian whispered under his breath, referring to the brunette.

Arin disregarded the first agitating experience, finding himself met with a large stairway. He makes his way down them, pushing open a door. Here it is, the mall. Towards the entrance seemed to be barricaded with benches, plants, anything of use. Arin raised the camera, snapping a photo of the zombies fighting to get in. What’d he get himself into? His camera lense spotted another male of interest. He watched a male with a large mop of curly hair slip away from the crowd.

“Ey, boy!” A ‘buff’ male shouted, catching the brunette’s attention. “What are you doin’ there, snapping photos! Help us!” He barked orders, catching Arin off guard.

He jumped, stumbling to hold onto his camera until Arin realized it was connected to the strap. “I-uh, okay.” Arin stuttered over his words, eyes focused on the entrance.

“Good, why don’t you grab-”

“T-they’re getting in! Those things are going to kill us all!” The voice of a horrified woman stole his attention away, pointing to the cracking glass. The cries of everyone grew overwhelming, leaving Arin paralyzed with fear.

“I have so much to live for!”

“Oh god! I have a family!”

“Someone do something!” People screamed, looking around for guidance. Arin had no words bubbling up, stumbling backwards. Those things… They really were, dead.. Or maybe they weren’t, maybe…

“Hey! Don’t stand there assholes! Run!” From the second floor, a larger male shouted, hanging on the railing. “Make it to the stairs and follow me!” He waved his arm in a motion, pointing to the set of stairs. At the moment, a crowd of zombies horded the stairs. The only logical way of getting through was force.

The reporter stumbled forward, desperately attempting to block out the screams of the poor people. He slipped past one of the dead, a hoarse scream bubbling up as one grabbed his jacket weakly. The brunette pushed forward, stumbling upstairs. Arin almost tripped, breaking into a full sprint towards the other.

“D-don’t stop, those-those things-they’re eating them.” Arin mumbled under his breath, coughing and reaching out to catch his balance. He’d lucked out to have made it close enough to the stranger, hopes rising.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down… I got ya.” The stranger mumbled, reaching out and supporting him. “Just to get introductions out of the way, I’m Jon.” He introduced, helping Arin walk along to one of the exit doors just between stores.

The two pushed through the door, running into what seemed to be a security room. As soon as the two were in, a male and dark haired girl pushed a large box in the way. “It’ll keep them out?” Jon asked, huffing and puffing for breath.

“Box is full of sheet metal. The whole thing was supposed to be sent off, only here for a stop.. But uh, it’s only until we get something to shut off the door completely.” The girl responded, one hand resting firmly on her hip. “Who’s the newbie, Jon?”

Arin cleared his throat, coughing and bending over to catch his breath. “Name’s A-Arin Hanson.” He replied, looking up to meet eyes with her. “Wh-what were those?”

She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. She stood with her hair all neatly pulled up into a ponytail, wearing dark jeans, and a simply tank top. “Nice to meet you Hanson,” She held a hand out. “Mine is Suzy.”

He met her hand, giving it a shake. “That’s great and all but what about all of those people-”

“Dead.” Another male in a light blue shirt spoke up. He looked away, face scowling as he turned to walk into the other room. “Get used to it, you didn’t do anything.”

Arin blinked, watching him leave. “What’d I do to make him so damn bitter?” He grumbled, glancing at Jon. “What even is his problem?”

Suzy sighed and cleared her throat to answer him. “That was Ross.. He’s usually more upbeat, really he’s much more sadistic…” She paused, petal pink lips pursing together. “He recently lost someone important in his life.”

His brows furrowed before he understood. “Oh, I’m sorry.” He whispered, tensing as someone tapped him on the shoulder. Arin swung around to meet eyes with a brunette.

“I’m Barry.” He flashed a sincere smile, attempting to look friendly. “You can pretty much always find me staring at monitors.” He joked lightly, getting Arin to crack a faint a smile. “Over there in the hoodie with headphones is Kevin, he’s kind of the tech expert.” Barry added, pointing over to the teen. “He’s been trying to fix a radio for a few days now.

He furrowed a brow, tilting his head to the side. “How long have you all been trapped here?” Arin asked, looking around the room.

“Almost a week.” Jon spoke up. “It’s suicide to leave by foot. When this happened we were pretty much all trapped into here. Now they’ve gotten in, there’s no way escape will be coming soon until Kev fixes the radio.”

Everyone was silent until Arin remembered one important fact. “No! I’ve got a ride, in three days someone’s coming back for me.. If I can stay here, I can guarantee you all a ride out of the mall.”

Suzy looked back towards the brunette, eyes widening. “Deal!” She spoke up before Jon could say a word. “May I ask, why are you here Mr Hanson?”

He glanced at her and held up the digital camera hanging around his neck. “Oh, I’m here to get the scoop of a lifetime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I got the idea from the dead rising playthrough by the grumps. The whole point was putting Youtuber's in the apocalypse. Arin sort of like Frank but things will play different,etc. Jon is of course the groups leader, and all the other grumps will be worked in more. I promise Dan will be here soon. But I plan to add other Youtuber's as the psychopath bosses of the game (Markiplier, Cry, etc)


	2. Ninja Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon pushed the door to the roof open, stepping outside onto the rooftop. The sun beat over, marking the transition into afternoon. He wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead, making sure Arin was trailing after him. “Listen, Arin, everyone may trust this… Ride, but I can’t take many more risks. As an officer of the law, I need to get these people out of here. You have made it clear you plan to print this story and I need to watch what I say. I’d like you to understand certain things I may not be able to mention.” He explained, gripping a silver pistol as he pressed the button to the elevator.

**11:00 AM (DAY ONE)**

Jon pushed the door to the roof open, stepping outside onto the rooftop. The sun beat over, marking the transition into afternoon. He wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead, making sure Arin was trailing after him. “Listen, Arin, everyone may trust this… Ride, but I can’t take many more risks. As an officer of the law, I need to get these people out of here. You have made it clear you plan to print this story and I need to watch what I say. I’d like you to understand certain things I may not be able to mention.” He explained, gripping a silver pistol as he pressed the button to the elevator.

Arin blinked, nodding slowly. “Okay, understood.” He whispered, following the male. “You’re a cop then?” He asked in hopes of starting a more pleasent conversation.

“Yeah,” Jon nodded, glancing at him. “I started back in New Jersey and eventually made my way into this town. It must’ve been ironic the week after I get here, all of this goes down.” He mumbled, awaiting the elevator.

Arin returned a nod and stepped into it once it arrived. “Where are we heading?” He asked, slight worry arriving at the thought of returning to the mall’s lobby.

“I was thinking you could help me. There’s something I need to grab from the food court and it’s always better to have someone here to help.” The cop explained, biting his bottom lip for a minute. “You can shoot right?” He asked him.

The brunette nodded, “Yes. I’ve never shot at a person though.” Arin replied.

A large sigh escaped Jon’s lips as he thought it over. “Okay, I think I can trust you with this..” He pulled the backup pistol he held out, handing it to Arin. “Don’t make me regret this Arin.”

“Hey, you can trust me. I’m not some guy who’s going to turn on you in a minute.” He replied, taking the gun with care. “What benefit would it give me if I just fucked you guys over?” He asked.

Jon shrugged, stepping off the elevator once it stopped. “I have a few reasons in mind, someone has done it before.” He mumbled, “But, don’t get me wrong, this could be a blessing in disguise.”

The two walked further through the empty storage room of unsold merchandise, making occasional conversation. Once stopping at the door into the mall, Jon looked over towards Arin. “Okay, this door leads right into the food court. This is a two minute stop, I just need you to help me be careful of zombies.” He explained, pushing the exit door open.

Arin stayed close behind him, noticing how quiet the court was. Luckily not many zombies have migrated their way here yet. He let out a long sigh, swallowing the leftover anxiety and following Jon. The two ducked behind a booth as Jon peaked out from behind it, tensing. “Shit, shit, shit.” He whispered, gripping the pistol.

He felt tension raise, inhaling a deep breath. “What? What’s wrong?” The brunette asked, raising a brow and glancing at Jon. He peaked around the booth, “Brian?”

“Wait, you know this asshole?” Jon asked, shooting a death like glare at him. “When and where did you meet this guy?” He continued, persistent to hear what this reporter knew.

Arin furrowed a brow, meeting eyes with the other. “He was smoking on the roof when I arrived. He didn’t seem too bad, besides being a bitter douche.” He shrugged.

“Douche isn’t how to describe him, wanted criminal is how to describe ‘em.” Jon groaned, holding the pistol close. “If he gets to what I’m looking for first, I’m going to be back at step one.” The officer whispered.

“What are you looking for even?” The brunette argued, glancing at him. “Because I’ll help you if you tell me what the hell is even going on.”

Shit.. Jon was backed into a tight situation at this point. On one hand he could tell Arin, except the backup, maybe stop or catch Brian, and the story could be printed to the public.. On the other hand he could attempt this himself in a mall full of the undead and risk not only losing his evidence but he could risk dead. “Fine… I’m looking for a case file, containing government information could be used to get word out.” Jon mumbled, resting on option one.

“Why did you not want to tell me?” Arin snapped back, peeking over the booth and spotting Brian. The man was busy digging through the leftovers to a burger joint. It seemed to be picked clean of anything useful, why Jon’s case file was here beats him. “Why is it here in the first place?”

Oh, how’d this half assed cop lose such an important file? Was there someone who stole it from him in a heated battle perhaps? Maybe he was saving a damsel in distress and had to leave it- “I lost it in the chaos out here.” Jon mumbled, slipping out from behind the booth. “Mr Wecht, stop right there. Hands in the air.” He ordered, holding up the firearm.

Brian tensed, mumbling a swear under his breath and slowly raising both arms. He didn’t say a word, back facing Jon. “Turn around, slowly.” He heard Jon order, leaving him to swing around slowly. “Anything you have to say? Anything you can and will be held against you-”

Jon paused as Brian kicked a can with a label reading “ _Pa’s canned peas_ ” towards him. It rolled across the tile floor, creating a small scratching noise as it rolled. Brian kept to total silence, leaving both men vaguely confused.

Arin bent over and picked up the can, turning it over to see the lid had been tapped back on haphazardly. He paused, listening to a small buzzing coming from it. He jumped, dropping it. On impact with the floor, the lid opened, allowing hornet type bugs to fly out. “Jesus!” He hissed, stumbling backwards.

Jon hissed, looking at the zombies starting to come in from the entrance to the court. He grabbed Arin’s arm and stepped backwards, watching Brian jump over the counter to the burger booth, exiting through one of the exit doors. The cop pulled Arin through the door they came from, stumbling forwards. “Son of a bitch!” He snapped.

Arin glared back at him, catching his breath from the surprise. “What were those hornets? Why do you know him? Jon, answer some of my goddamn questions!”

He huffed and leaned back on the dull brick wall of the hallway. “F-fine, you should know some truths… That man is Dr Brian Wecht, known for starting this whole thing. I came here in the first place to hunt him down and find him. He’s refused many times to help or come peacefully, leaving us to have to use force to find him.” He explained in a huff, both arms crossed tight over his chest. “You must understand how important it is that we find him, he could be the key to everything.”

“He started this?” Arin’s eyes widened, running a few fingers through his hair. “You mean we have to not only survive but hunt down a wanted criminal is three days?” He asked.

Jon nodded, “Precisely. Three days to catch a criminal. If he’s caught, I’ll allow you to print it to the press even because if we don’t catch him the virus could spread worldwide.”

**12:00 PM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed, Brian stared all of this. Thanks for reading, etc. I appreciate how many people enjoy this. I plan the next chapter to be another character and then some romance.


	3. Girl From The Costume Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin enters the mall, making his first stop into a costume shop.

**12:30 PM (Day 1)**

Arin paused and glanced towards the door to the outer mall. “Jon… I’d love to stay and chat you up but I’ve got scoops to find.” He replied, “I’ll see you in a few hours-” He started to open the door before stopped from Jon resting a hand on Arin’s shoulder.

“Wait, Arin, I wanted to give you this.” He passed him an old walkie talkie. “This is connected to our base, Barry can radio you with any information or if you’re in a tough spot you can call him.” Jon spoke up, holding the talkie in hand.

He took it and nodded, starting to push the door open. “Alright, see you in a few hours tops.” The reporter waved, taking a deep breath and stepping into the mall.

Somehow unaffected, the mall still blasted the classic mall music while the dead roamed. As the door had opened, zombies nearby turned their attention to him. “Shit…” Arin murmured under his breath, pushing past with the pistol in hand. He darted towards an opening in the crowd of zombies, camera bouncing along with his movement. He laid eyes on an open costume shop, taking the opportunity to go inside and quickly shut the glass door behind him. Arin pushed a small display shelf in front of it and left out a small sigh. “Fucking zombies.” He whispered.

Upon being able to get a look to where he was, Arin noticed that he’d found his way into a costume shop. Wig heads with bright colored wigs lined the shelves, along with folded up costumes, scattered around them seemed to be bloody mannequins with more unsold merchandise.

His attention drifted towards the megaman display, taking a moment to look over what they had. “What the fuck-” A female’s voice made him swing around, gripping the pistol.

There stood a pink haired girl, gripping a baseball bat. She sported a pink and blue leotard that seemed to be an anime’s version of a space suit. In her hands she gripped a large baseball bat with a ninja star lodged into the tip and around her neck was a silver key of sorts. “Of course you're not him.” She scoffled, lowering the weapon to lean back on the counter.

“Him?...” Arin asked, furrowing a brow. This girl was looking for someone? Someone male in fact. “Who are you looking for?” He asked, crooking his head in curousity.

She glanced at him, disgust on her face. “My boyfriend is who I’m looking for, if you give a shit.” The female sighed, sliding down the counter onto the floor as she listened to the dead beat on the glass. “W-who am I kidding? Ross is probably dead.” She mumbled under her breath, swallowing back tears.

It took a few moments before it hit him. “Ross? Is it… Is it possible that I know him?” He asked, kneeling down to look at her. “Brunette, blue shirt, hints of an Australian accent-”

This grabbed her attention. “What?! Is he alive?! Where’d you see him?” She begged for answers, grabbing the bat with interest.

“Slow down, I don’t even know your name.” Arin mumbled, helping her onto her feet. “I’m Arin.” He followed her into the back of the store to a large dull door.

“Holly, name’s Holly Conrad.” She replied, slipping the key off to open the door. “Okay, this is the tunnel that connects all the stores on this floor. It’s a behind the scenes to get into work quicker. Where are we headed Arin?” She asked, timid attitude growing bolder by the hope of seeing her long term boyfriend once more.

“I-We’re going to the supplies room. There’s an elevator in there that leads to the roof.” Arin explained, trying to keep himself on his toes.

She didn’t wait a minute, taking off down the dull brick hallway. “Hey! Wait up! You’ve got to be careful!” Arin exclaimed, running after her, looking around every second as they stopped at a door. Holly pulled it open in an instant, swinging the bat at an incoming zombie.

“Jesus-fuck!” Arin snapped, moving aside to miss the corpse. He raced after her, nearly tripping over another zombie. “Holly, Holly, relax..” The brunette mumbled, leaning back on the wall once they reached the elevator. He looked over at a discarded lead pipe, picking it up as she mashed the button.

When the door opened, a few of the dead looked up at her in grunts and groans. Holly yelped as one grabbed onto her shoulders, “O-Oh shit!” She exclaimed, snapping Arin to reality. He didn’t wait a second, swinging the pipe, pushing it backwards and off her. He swung, breathing heavily as the zombies lay dead once more.

“T-thank you…” The pink haired girl mumbled, using one foot to push the corpse outside of the elevator. As she stepped inside, a small note over the button caught her attention. Holly pulled it off, beginning to read aloud. “Surprise Jafari. Did I get ya?” Drawn on the note was a quickly sketched penis, making her frown.

Arin huffed, grabbing the paper and crumpling it up in an instant. “Must have been Brian, god damn that dick.” He grumbled as she pressed the rooftop button.

Holly tilted her head to the side, “Brian?” She asked him as they waited.

“From what I know, I’m pretty sure he’s the dick who caused this whole mess.” He attempted to explain.

She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. “Really?! I swear if he steps foot near me now…” The pink haired female mumbled, looking up at the sudden sunlight from them stopping. Must be mid afternoon at this point.

Arin lead her to the vent, going in headfirst to not make her uncomfortable. He stepped into the room, instantly greeted by Barry. “Whoa, wait up, I found this girl-”

“You did?” Jon spoke up, looking away from the device Kevin was explaining to him. “Why-”

“Holly?!” Ross’ surprised voice spoke up at the sight of his girlfriend. He didn’t wait a moment before running to her and pulling her into his arms. “Holly, I cannot believe you’re alive, don’t scare me like that again or I swear-”

She stopped him. pressing her lips onto Ross’ gently. Silence lingered in on the room until they pulled back. “I… I know I’m not ready, but… If we get separated again, I want it to be together.” He mumbled, pulling away to neil down. “Holly Conrad, will you… Marry me?” Ross smiled lazily, yelping as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Of course I will. Don’t make me think you’re dead ever a-again.” She whispered, using her thumbs to wipe at the moisture gathering at his eyelids. “Understood?”

“Understood.” Ross whispered, glancing at Arin. “Hey, Hanson, thank you.. I really owe you one.” He mumbled, holding his now fiance close.

“Damn right you do.” Holly laughed, closing her eyes. “Damn right.”

**1:30 PM (Day 1)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Holly n Ross stuffs. ;3


End file.
